Weird Day On Set
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: This is the first day on the set of Van Helsing. What happens when the actors meet the real versions of their characters? I twisted the couples a little. I made it that Kate Beckinsale is married to Scott Speedman instead of Len Weisman. All other couples are the same.
1. Meeting the Characters

Today, it was the start of the making of Van Helsing. Everyone was on set in their costumes waiting for the director to start. Kate Beckinsale was in her trailer finishing up with her makeup. Richard and Hugh were all on set talking when something flew behind them and Van Helsing came running shooting the thing. "Film that!"

Everyone turned around to see the creature turn into Richard. Well, his character. "I am Count Vladislaus Draguila." Dracula bowed and introduced.

"Richard Roxburgh. I'm actually acting as you. Care to teach me some things?"

Dracula looked at his doppelganger confused. "Excuse me?"

"Come with me and I will explain, Mate." Richard said dragging him by the hand.

Van Helsing and Hugh Jackman looked at each other sizing each other up. "Who are you and why do you look like me?" Van Helsing asked warily.

"My name is Hugh Jackman. And you, My Friend are on the set of your own movie. I look like you because I play you."

"What is a movie?"

"It's kind of like a play, but better."

"What year is this?"

Hugh raised his eyebrows. "You mean you don't know what year you're in?"

Van Helsing shook his head. "No."

"This is the year 2004."

"So I'm in the future."

"'Fraid so, My Friend."

Kate walked out of her trailer and was coming towards the set when Van Helsing spotted her. "Anna."

"What?" Hugh asked confused.

"Anna."

Hugh turned around to see Kate in costume and then turned to face Van Helsing. "I'm afraid that's not who you think it is, Van Helsing."

Ignoring him, Van Helsing ran for her. "ANNA! ANNA!"

Kate hearing her character's name turned around confused. "Hugh? What is it? And why'd you call me Anna? We haven't started filming yet."

Van Helsing just stared at her shocked. "You're ok. I thought Aleera killed you."

"Who's Aleera? Hugh, stop messing around. I'm serious."

Van Helsing pulled her to him suddenly and kissed her passionately. Kate was stunned and just stood there unmoving. Hugh Jackman was watching the whole time and started cracking up laughing. Kate hearing this, pulled away from the kiss and looked over his shoulder. "Hugh?!"

"Good afternoon, Kate." He greeted after regaining his composure.

"If you're Hugh, then who just kissed me?"

Van Helsing turned to face her. "Anna, don't you remember me?"

Kate looked at him then at Hugh and back again. "My name's not Anna. My name is Kathryn Bailey Beckinsale Speedman. Although I'm known as Kate Beckinsale."

Hugh walked over to them and put his arm around her shoulders. "Kate, meet Gabriel Van Helsing."

Kate looked at him bewildered. "What?!"

"Yep! This is the real Van Helsing."

"If you aren't Anna Valerious, then you must be..."

"Anna Valerious is my character. I play her. Just as Hugh here plays you."

"VAN HELSING!?" Came a voice with a Romanian accent.

The three turned around to see the REAL Anna Valerious walking towards them looking solemn. Van Helsing ran to her. "ANNA!"

Anna turned to see him and ran to him hugging him tight. "I'm so glad to see you." She admitted hugging him tighter and holding on to him for dear life.

"I'm so glad you're ok, Anna. I was so worried Aleera might have hurt you or killed you."

Anna started crying. "When I became conscious again, I got so scared. I thought I was done for. I was in Dracula's summer palace and when I found Dracula coming to look for you, I followed him. I thought if I found you before he did, we could still save my family. Aleera started chasing me and then I ran. Somehow I ended up here and when you answered my call, I felt so relieved."

Gabriel hugged her to him and tried to sooth her worries. "Shhhhhhh. It's ok. You're safe now. I'm here. I won't let them have you again."

Anna pulled away slightly to look at him, but the tears kept rolling down her cheeks. "You really want to protect me from him don't you?"

"It is a part of my assignment. Keep Anna Valerious alive and kill Count Dracula."

Anna wiped her tears and slightly glared. "I think there's more to that than you'd care to admit, Mr. Van Helsing. I can see through your eyes. What is it you're not telling me?"

Gabriel sighed. "If I tell you, you promise not to run?"

"I promise. Now tell me." She demanded.

"I know it's only been three days, but I...I...I...I..." He couldn't finish his sentence and kissed her instead.

Anna, taken by surprise, tensed at the sudden kiss. But then melted into it and kissed him back. After ten seconds, they pulled away. Hugh and Kate who were watching the exchange, looked at one another. "That would be a good idea for the kiss scene." Hugh said.

"I agree, but I'm supposed to make the first move." She said pointedly.

"I know."

"KATE!" Someone called from behind.

She turned around to see her husband Scott Speedman and brightened up running to hug him. "Scott! What are you doing here?!"

"I finished my scenes for the day and heard you were still here, so I came to watch you at work. It'll be a bit different since it's not me you're working with though."

Kate kissed him softly. "I love you. I'm glad you're here."

"MOM..." A voice was shouting, but cut off when she saw who was with her. "DADDY!"

The couple turned to find a little four year old Lily running towards them. Scott picked her up. "Hey there, Lilykins."

"Lily, I told you to stay in the trailer." Kate chided.

"But I'm BORED. Can I please watch?"

Kate looked at Scott who then looked at Lily. "I don't know, Lily. I think you should listen to your mom."

Lily gave him the puppy dog face. "Oh, alright. You can watch." Kate finally caved. "But stay with Daddy. I don't want you getting on set and getting into trouble."

Lily smiled. "YAY! Thank you, Mommy."

Kate kissed her forehead. "Love you, Baby Girl."


	2. Proving Romance Is Stronger

Van Helsing and Anna walked up to them at that moment. Van Helsing looked at Scott. "Hello. Van Helsing at your service."

Scott looked at him. "THE Van Helsing?"

"The one and only." Anna replied.

Scott looked at her. "You look..."

"Like your wife here. I know. He told me." She said pointing to Van Helsing. "Anna Marie Valerious. Gypsy Princess of Transylvania at your service."

Scott raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "So you guys are..."

"From the past. 1889 to be exact." Van Helsing replied.

This time, Kate looked at them in bewilderment. "1889?"

Anna looked at her and shrugged. "Where else?"

"Sorry. Name's Kate. Kate Beckinsale Speedman, but known as Kate Beckinsale."

Anna smiled and shook her hand. "Princess Anna Marie Valerious of Transylvania."

"Any others we should know about?"

"If you mean Carl, he's around here somewhere." Van Helsing said.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Kate said and ran outside to throw up.

"KATE!" Scott yelled concerned running after her.

Van Helsing turned around to face his true love. "Well, that went well."

Anna smacked his arm playfully. "Van!"

He chuckled. "I'm sorry. We should find Dracula and destroy him before your family is damned."

Anna nodded in agreement. "Kiss me first."

Van Helsing chuckled again, but complied and kissed her softly. She deepened it then pulled away smiling. "Better?" He asked.

"Much. If I survive this, you need to stay."

He looked at her confused. "Why?"

"Because I love you and you can't leave me. I've lost my family, Mr. Van Helsing. I can't lose you too. I love you too much. You can't leave me. EVER." She explained tearing up. One tear slid down her left cheek.

Van Helsing cupped her face and gently wiped it away with his thumb. "Who said I was leaving you?"

She looked at him shocked. "You leave after this mission. I have to stay because it's my home."

"I'm not gonna leave you, Anna. I need to return so I can gather my things and tell The Cardinal of our success. And of you and I. I will simply have him cable my assignments."

Anna looked at him astonished, but happiness was in her eyes. "You mean...?"

He smiled. "Yes."

She teared up crying happy tears and hugged him tight kissing him hard and passionately. He kissed back then pulled away. She was smiling and wiped her tears. "In that case, can I come with you? I know I need to be in Transylvania, but the village will be fine for a couple of days without me."

"Nothing could make me happier, My Darling Anna."

Anna squealed excited and jumped on him kissing him again. At this moment, Dracula and Richard walked in. Dracula was surprised. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

The couple pulled away and Anna got down snuggling into her lover. Van Helsing held her close eyeing Dracula suspiciously. "What's it to you?"

"It seems the princess has fallen under your spell."

Anna frowned and yelled. "I am NOT under a spell! **I** am in love with him! TRULY, MADLY, DEEPLY in love with him!"

Dracula raised his eyebrow curiously. "Prove it."

Anna scowled, but turned to face Van Helsing and pulled him in for a VERY passionate kiss. He deepened it and pulled her closer until there was no gap between them. She pulled her face away and nibbled his earlobe. "Make me yours tonight." She whispered in his ear.

He smirked. "IF we survive. Which we will."

She pulled away enough to look at him. "How do you know?"

"Because I just know, Love. Trust me."

Anna smiled that most innocent smile. "I do trust you. I just don't trust HIM." She said pointing to Dracula.

"Nice, Princess." Dracula said sarcastically.

Anna turned to him. "Well, it's true. You hurt him, you get hurt by me." She said hugging Van Helsing close to her. "Nobody hurts my man." She then dragged her man outside where Kate, Lily, and Scott were standing. "Hey, Kate."

Kate turned around to face her. "Hey."

"You ok? You seemed really sick back there."

"I'm fine. Pregnancy. Nothing to worry about."

"You're pregnant?"

Kate nodded smiling. "Yeah. Two months tomorrow. I'm excited to have a second one. It's Scott's first though. Lily's not really his, but he adopted her."

"CONGRATS! I'm sure you're excited." She said turning to face Scott who was smiling like a fool.

"I am. I can only imagine what'll happen in our next Underworld movie. We did the first one last year. Working on writing the next one. Probably be out within the next two years. It's called Underworld: Evolution. Kate's character is a vampire named Selene and mine is a human turned hybrid named Michael. The first one was about me getting caught in the middle of a war between vampires and lycans."

"What are lycans?"

"Warewolves. Anyway, Selene gets suspicious and investigates on her own. Throughout it she saves me. I kiss her only after knowing her for two days and that's kind of how our romance started. Throughout working on the movie, we fell in love in real life and I asked her to marry me. She was so excited. Our director Len Wiseman started falling for Kate too, but when he asked her out, she said no because she was in love with me."

"Wow! That had to be complicated."

"It was. In fact, Kate's ex-husband Michael Sheen played one of the lycans in our movie. It made it harder on her because he was jealous of the fact she was truly falling for me as she was also 'playing' my lover."

"Yikes! Glad I was never married before."

Kate laughed. "He's over it now. But be glad you only have to marry once. It's hard doing it twice."

Anna laughed at that last statement. "True, but we're not engaged yet. Van hasn't even got a ring."

"No, but I will as soon as this mission's over. I plan on proposing to you as soon as possible." Van Helsing cut in.

Anna looked at him with her eyebrows raised in aw. "Really?"

"Yes, but it's a surprise. So no pushing me into telling you my romantic plan."

Now she pouted. "But..."

"NO. Surprise. So wait. Just think of going to the sea when we leave to Rome."

She perks up excited now suddenly forgetting what was just said. "The sea?!"

"Fastest way to travel. It takes two days, but it's still the fastest way. Faster than by horse and carriage. But we do ride horses down TO the sea."

Anna jumps on him squealing in excitement. "I always DREAMED of seeing the sea."

"You told me that back at Castle Frankenstein. I remembered. You looked like you were daydreaming when you said it."

Anna giggled. "I can't wait! I love you SO much!" She said ecstatically.


End file.
